Bianca VS Technology
by Sweetly Blissful
Summary: Series of one-shots. Sort of a sequel to Nico VS Technology. Nico wasn't the only one who had his problems with technology!


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO...nor will I ever...**

**Hey everyone! So...a lot of you seemed pretty upset when I ended Nico vs. Technology. So I brainstormed...and I thought, what about Bianca?**

**So here is a sequel...sort of...it's a bit different because Bianca died pretty quickly so I can't do the same as Nico (I'm just so loyal to the books). Instead, this is when she joins the Hunters of Artemis and learns how to be a Hunter.**

**So enjoy!**

Bianca POV**  
><strong>

"This way," one of the hunters, Diana, said as she lead me into a large, silvery tent.

Just a moment ago, I had chosen to join the hunters of Artemis, an immortal group of girls who had taken a vow to forever remain maidens. Now they wanted to equip me and teach me the basics of being a Hunter.

As Diana led me into the tent, I looked in awe once again. How could something so small appear to be so large inside? Outside, this tent looked like it could hold no more than the sleeping quarters for two people. But inside, there were garbage pails full of silver arrows, racks of silver bows displayed on the walls, and clothing racks with snow parkas hanging on them. There was even a small first aid station, complete with a cot and a table full of medical supplies. It confused me.

Diana looked at me. I was still gawking at my surroundings. "What are you looking at?" She asked, impatiently.

I jumped at the sound of her voice. "Oh, nothing." I said, timidly. "I'm just wondering how this tent is so huge inside, but looks so small on the outside. Where can you buy one of these things?" I doubted that Wal-Mart had these in stock.

Diana smirked. "You must be new to the whole Olympian relatives thing, aren't you?" I nodded. "Well, get used to it. Nothing is normal in the demigod world. And it's only going to get more confusing now that you're a Hunter too."

"Are you a demigod?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I'm a mortal. No godly blood in me."

How did that make any sense? "But I thought mortals didn't know about us?"

Diana started to look distant, like the question reminded her of a terrible thing that had happened to her in the past. "That's true. Most mortals can't even see what's happening. But I had a different case...come on, I need to get you ready. Have you ever used a bow and arrow?"

I told her no. "Knifes?" She asked.

"Only for making sandwiches." I said.

"Sword?"

"Only plastic ones."

"Grenades?"

"Excuse me?"

She sighed. "I guess you haven't used any sort of weapon...well, I'll just have to teach you then."

Diana walked over to the bows and gently selected one off of the rack. She grabbed an arrow and walked back over to where I was standing.

"First things first," she said. "These bows and arrows were created by Lord Hephaestus, god of the forge, and the cyclops. Hephaestus has always had a "soft" spot for Lady Artemis." She said, sticking out her tongue in disgust.

"Ew," I said on cue. Now that I was a Hunter, I had to start thinking like a Hunter. So guys were now "ew". I didn't think my brother, Nico, would be too happy about that.

Diana continued. "Anyway, since Lord Hephaestus designed these, they're a little more tricked-up than any normal bow. For instance, we don't have to carry our bows with us everywhere. They disappear when we don't need them."

When will all of these confusing moments end? "How do they "disappear"?" I asked, making sarcastic finger quotes. "What happens when you _do_ need them?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure what exactly happens. I just say in my head that I need my bow, and then it and a quiver full of arrows appears slung on my shoulder. Easy."

"I still don't get it." How was that possible? I have never heard of anything like this. No piece of equipment that I've ever tried to read about mentions a bow that can just disappear and reappear out of thin air.

"How the heck did they come up with that?" I muttered.

Diana clicked her tongue, like I was a foolish little child. "This is the _gods _we're talking about. Not Einstein. Not Newton."

I shrugged, feeling my face turn a little red. "All right, then. Now what about the arrows? Do they "disappear" too?" I asked, making sarcastic finger quotes.

She grinned, obviously loving the seniority that came with knowledge. "Our quivers are also almost never empty. It constantly replenishes itself with arrows. Well, unless we're in a seemingly never-ending battle. Then we start to run out. But that almost never happens."

_Almost never happens? _I thought. _I'd hate to be there when it does..._

"OK," I said. "Got that. Now when do I get to learn how to fire one of these things?" The Hunters seemed so skilled at it. Would I ever be able to fire five arrows at once like Zoe?

Diana smiled and handed me a bow and a quiver of arrows. Then we went outside and she started to teach me how to handle the bow.

While I was out there, a sudden thought popped inside my head. _What _more_ is there to being a Hunter? Maybe I should have payed a little more attention to Nico's Mythomagic game..._

**So how was it? Let me know in a review! Oh, and here's a question I want y'all to answer: Do you want me to make a one-shot about the story of the Hunter Diana? If I get a certain number of replies, I'll do it.**

**Also, I have been nominated for the Percy Jackson Fandom Awards! So if you liked Nico vs. Technology, go vote for me! I'm currently in second place overall! Check out my profile for details. Thanks so much!**_  
><em>


End file.
